Amanda
Amanda first appeared in Season 2 of Sanity Not Included as Dexter's girlfriend. She is voiced by Kimlinh "Hnilmik" Tran. About In TITANIC TIME Dexter reveals she is into necrophilia, though this is highly contadictory because of the fact that she flinches and almost cries when death is even mentioned, stated in the episode SUICIDAL TENDANCIES. Her appearance slightly resembles princess Daisy from the Mario series, as to how Nina's looks slightly resemble Princess Peach. Her job maybe working at the morgue, but judging by her strange like\dislike conflict with necrophilia, she could be doing otherwise. Amanda is briefly seen in the theme song of Season Two. She also appears one of the two interactive choice segments that is released with every episode where she is seen showing off her massive ass to the viewers. First appearance In her first official appearance (Titanic Time), she is introduced as the girlfriend of Dex. While Lyle complained that the presence of a girl would ruin their time of laughing at "Titanic" (hence why he locked Nina outside), Dex thought otherwise. For the rest of the afternoon, Dex makes out with Amanda, ruining Lyle's afternoon. Second appearance In her second appearance (Babysitting), Amanda shows up at Dex, Lyle and Nina's house to let Dex babysit her nephew. Nobody in the household approves of this, and, after several attempts from Dex and Lyle to kill the baby (which were stopped by Nina), Dex and Lyle put the baby into a catapult, catapulting the baby into the sky and supposedly killing it. Other Appearances In Suicidal Tendencies, she is seen with Dex, Lyle and Nina after watching a movie. She then helps Nina plead Dex and Lyle to convince a man not to commit suicide. The man takes several steps back, leading them to think that they stopped the man from commiting suicide, which Nina and Amanda then promised the guys ice-cream. The same man from before then jumps and lands on their car, killing himself. In Shepherd's Delight, Lyle is seen insulting Amanda, which leads Dex to trying to convince Lyle that Amanda is a nice girl, which she then aggresively commands Dex to come upstairs, causing Lyle to disagree. When Dex arrives, Amanda is role-playing a sheep, much to Dex's dismay, which they then end up having sex. The next morning, Dex tells Lyle about his night, where Lyle reveals to Dex that it was apparently "Be a sheep day". Stereotypical involves Amanda and Dex going to a bar. While Amanda goes to the toilet, Dex gets angry at the people at the bar who are interested in his culture. After Dex gets the entire bar against him, Amanda comes back into the scene, destroying everybody while Dex taunts a French person. In Complicated Complications, Amanda, Nina and Dex plan to go for dinner. Dex tries to invite Lyle where he refuses until Dex decides to buy his meal. There, Amanda tries to figure out Lyle and Nina's "relationship". The entire group (other than Dex) end up in an argument, which then reults to a five-some with Dex, Lyle, Nina, Amanda and the waitress. In Incarcerated Reading, Nina and Amanda turn up to the jail where Dex and Lyle where put to bail him out. Raust Blackdragen interupts Nina and Amanda's visit by reading a chapter of his novel. They make comments about the book, which leads Ross to lock up Nina and Amanda as well. Quotes *" But he could...Die!" *"NO! we're figuring this out right now!" *"Obviously not because we know each other!" *"Oh come on it can be that ba.....ad for prison standards I mean" Trivia *She is into necrophilia and in Comic 19, give Dexter a dead man suit. Gallery !.png S2E3.png Screen shot 2011-04-01 at 13.07.38.png Category:Sanity Not Included Characters